The Way You Want It
by IfICouldIWould65
Summary: “Come on Perce.” Oliver said as he cornered Percy into a shower stall.“That’s the second time you’ve said that.” Percy whispered, before Oliver slammed his lips into his.


**This is my first attempt as a Percy/Oliver. Based on an random idea. **

**Hope you like it.**

_xx. georgie._

* * *

"Perce?" A voice dripping with a thick Scottish accent called out.

"Yeah?" Percy Weasley, a scrawny, redheaded, freckled 17 year old boy answered. He sighed as he remembered that his only companion for the Christmas Holidays was his dorm mate, and fellow 7th year, Oliver Wood. Quidditch Captain, Lady's man, and the "Big Man on Campus" (in more ways then one), he was the complete opposite of Percy. Head Boy, Bookworm, and Hard worker, if it wasn't for his Head Boy badge, he probably wouldn't even be acknowledged. He was naturally shy, and because of his lankiness, very awkward, both looking and acting. On the other hand, Oliver Wood was appeared to be the cockiest person ever. He had complete confidence in his Quidditch skills, and he had reason though, he was probably the best player Hogwarts had seen since Percy's brother Charlie. He was also gorgeous. He was a very tall, at 6'4, and the muscles throughout his body had been elongated and built from extremely strenuous hours of Quidditch. He had a defined jaw line, high placed cheek bones, chocolate brown eyes, and hair to match. He had a warm throaty laugh that could be heard throughout the Quidditch pitch while he practiced with Fred and George. Whenever he entered a class room, all of the girls giggled as he would send then flirtatious, yet subtle grins and nods. Percy hated himself for noticing these things. Oliver had continuously been in his thoughts ever since Percy had caught an appreciated eyeful of the boy in the shower. The one time since being made a Prefect and then Head Boy that he hadn't used the Prefects Bathroom…

"Come over here." Oliver said. Percy lifted his head off the pillow. Oliver was halfway under his covers, the shirtless half of him leaning against the head board.

"Come sleep on Zack's bed."

"No. Come sleep on Jordon's bed." Percy objected, trying to make Oliver have to give in.

"No. I for one am naked, and I don't want to sleep on anyone else's bed but mine."

"I'm sorry to be the first to tell you, but there will be times in life where you have to put on clothes." Percy argued back as he shut his eyes.

"But I don't think clothes would do me justice?" Oliver softly murmured.

Percy opened his eyes to be greeted by the sight of well, Wood's wood.

He quickly glanced to Oliver's face. Oliver's face didn't deliver and signs of explanation.

Percy quickly turned his body away from Oliver.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but I am going to sleep." Percy felt the springs of the mattress give in as Oliver's laid next to him

"Come on Perce." Oliver whispered, his lips against Percy's neck.

Oliver jumped off of the bed, and slammed the door as he entered the bathroom. He needed to quickly address this problem, as well as the "problem" in his pants.

He would have, but Oliver walked into the bathroom 2 seconds after Percy did.

"Come on Perce." Oliver said as he cornered Percy into a shower stall.

"That's the second time you've said that." Percy whispered, before Oliver slammed his lips into his. Oliver pressed the smaller boy against the tile wall, as he pressed his lips onto Percy's even harder. Oliver felt Percy relax into the kiss and he took the opportunity to nibble on his bottom lip. Percy didn't open his mouth, but in fact withdrew his lips. Percy bit down on his own lip, confused by both of their actions.

"Perce." Oliver murmured against the shell of Percy's ear before gently sliding his tongue into it.

"Please, just stop thinking for once." He whispered and looked back into Percy's eyes.

He took a more gentle approach this time. He went halfway, wanting Percy to oblige to his offer. He closed his eyes and as soft lips met his, he slid his calloused hand into the other boy's curly red hair. The hair he had desired to run his fingers through ever since the third year, when he had realized that he liked the lanky wallflower. He gradually increased the pressure of the kiss; wanting Percy to know that he wanted more.

Percy opened his mouth, and had to hold back a moan as he felt Oliver's tongue caress his own.

He had dreamed about this for quite some time, and hopefully the rest of the night would follow his past dreams. Oliver pushed his groin against Percy's, instantly satisfied when he felt the other boy's erection press against his own. Percy threw his head back and ground his erection against Oliver's again. The electricity of their touch was almost unbearable for both of the boys. Percy quickly broke the kiss again to move the two of them to his bed.

"Strip." Oliver simply said as he leaned back on his elbows to enjoy the show.

"As if. I'm sorry I have to be the first to tell you but..." Percy didn't finish his sentence because at that moment Oliver pulled him onto his bed.

"That's the second time you've said that." Oliver whispered against Percy's lips before kissing them gently.

"And I suppose I'd rather do the honors." Oliver said as a smirk came to Percy's face.

Oliver quickly pulled off the old jumper that Percy was going to sleeping in, and his hands and mouth roamed over ever part of accessible skin. He kissed down the ridges of Percy's ribs, down to the somewhat soft stomach. He took the opportunity to blow against it.

Percy laughed and Oliver kissed him on the lips once more.

Oliver then moved to Percy's flannel pants. He looked up to Percy's face once more, and Percy nodded. Oliver pulled the pants off of Percy's thin legs, and felt his member stiffen even more when he saw the tent waiting for him in Percy's boxers. He teethed the rim of the boxers, slowly pulling them down over the raging hard on. He gently kissed the head, which was now dripping with pre-cum. He licked the underside of the shaft, while his fingers gently fondled Percy's balls, eliciting a throaty moan from Percy.

He slowly enveloped the member into his mouth, gently dragging his teeth over it. He swirled his tongue around the slippery shaft which he could feel was about to burst with cum. He relocated his mouth to the head and swallowed every load of cum that Percy shot.

He made his way up to a panting Percy's mouth, and kissed him, wanting to have Percy taste himself.

"Better then Penelope?" Oliver smirked as he asked.

"You have no idea." Percy panted.

* * *

**Like? Hate it? More?**

**I think I could possibly turn it into a story.**

**Review to tell me what you think.**

_xx. georgie._


End file.
